


Turn the Lights Down Low

by mific



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for a recording of a Chris and Darren love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Lights Down Low

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn the Lights Down Low](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9734) by Oddmeants. 



> Blended digital art created for the 2012 Podfic Big Bang, for [oohshinyfangirl](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/7723.html)'s recording of oddmeant's story. The podifc is [here](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/30606.html).  
> One excellent thing about doing a lot of cover art for the Big Bang was that it pushed me out of my usual fandoms to read the stories I was illustrating. I can highly recommend both this story and the podfic.

 

cover art

 

 

full sized art

 

 


End file.
